narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon's Blessing
There exist only few forms of energy capable of being wielded by humans. A famous source is nature itself. By gathering energy produced by the surrounding atmosphere, Shinobi are capable of enhancing their techniques by incredible factors. However, such energy comes with a price if it isn't balanced properly. And it's limited to nature itself. Another source involves the tailed beast. Ancient creatures comprised of natural energy capable of producing massive amounts of chakra. Yet their conscious behavior makes utilizing such creatures almost impossible. There exist a source which is as primordial as the Shinju itself. A concentrated well of power untapped by humans which flows throughout the earth. From the highest mountain to the lowest underground caverns. Only few have managed to access such an energy source, with two Sunagakure warriors using it for their personal usage. One of which was gifted a blessing from Mahamayuri. A being of proportionate nobility and power. She was the one responsible for originally sealing The Land of Wind's Source of the Ryūmyaku as a method of protecting humans from their own greed. Upon meeing Zenjou, she granted him a unique feather, which eventually became the tail attached to his body. An additional appendage under his absolute control. A tail comprised of a thousand feathers. Besides his normal usage, the Blessing of the Peacock Wisdom Queen possesses a connection to the dragon veins, the network responsible for channeling earth's ancient energy. By utilizing this appendage, a person is capable of easily accessing the Dragon Energy even without being near a source. The tail acts as a secondary network. One uniquely crafted to circulate the earth's ancient chakra. The tail streams dragon energy into Zenjou's secondary circulatory network, where he uses it to enhance his techniques. This interaction is often described as a flood gate. As Zenjou's tail constantly absorbs the ancient power before channeling it through his body. Zenjou gains a form of strengthening by utilizing the earth's ancient power. The energy flowing through Source of the Ryūmyaku is extremely concentrated. It is said to possess strength exponentially higher than the normal chakra utilized by humans. It is the concentrated force which grants physical energy it's power. And by mixing such power with his techniques, they gain a similar boost. Upon activation, Zenjou's feathers glow a bright lavender as energy courses through it's network. The ancient energy then travels through Zenjou and into his desired technique, weapon or even himself. Doing so grants it an additional boost in strength and durability. He can increase a blades sharpness, increase his shields resistance and even boost his arrows piercing powers. Zenjou boast that it revolves around strengthening one's purpose. A brittle sword can cut cleanly through a godly shield when backed up by Zenjou's blessing. His osteokinetic creations recieve a boost in durability and resiliency which allows them to take on a full powered, version 2 Bijuu-dama. As well as restain a chaotic Five Tailed Demon. Zenjou describes his blessing as increasing an objects Reason of existence. Zenjou has also utilized this blessing upon the body of himself and others. Through channeling he can increase specific bodily functions. Without using his Dragonic Gaze, Zenjou can increase his eyesight to five kilometers. He can enhance his hearing and even grant himself a superhuman level of touch. His smell is also susceptible to such blessings. On rare occasions, Zenjou can also apply it to his already abnormal durability as well. Doing so has allowed a full size Shukaku to step on him with minimal damage. Objects under this unique effect are given a series of crimson lines which spark with ancient chakra. Trivia *Inspired by Aura Shell